Little Black Book
by Tema-Sama
Summary: I watched and learned. I am a fighter. Just moved from my home to foregin unknown land. Well not really. But you get the point. SakuraxXxItachi
1. Plane ride

**BLAH inner**

*actions*

_Me talking to inner (:_

-_Flashbacks_-

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters or settings; I just own the plot (:

ENJOY (:

So I'm where writing a in my little black book, Flying on a plane going to a new city, new home, new school, and new friends? Everyone is sleeping. It's kinda dark I have a tiny light so I can write. This sucks so much. I hate planes. Their loud and you can sit next to the creepy people of the world. Thank god I'm sitting next to my mom and a window.

"Hello folks, uhhh...this is your captain, We have about uhhh...1 hour until we land, thank you for uhhh... flying with AIRJAPAN" said a raspy voice over a intercom.

Wait, hold on let's go back 1 month ago… where I ended up on this god-forsaken plane ride.

* * *

><p><strong>1MONTHAGO<strong>

BRINGGG BBRINGG!

Alarm clock read 7:15.

"Guhhh…it's Saturday!" said one loud, pink haired girl…I woke up at 7:15 why? Oh I know why. I am moving in a month. Today was going to be my last day before I have to start packing, my last day to go shopping with Temari. Oh man. I'm even gonna miss Gaara, even if he doesn't talk. I can't forget about Kankuro, and his crazy dolls.

**YOU MEAN HIS PUPPETS? **

_Haha yeh inner his puppets_.

I guess I should get up and get ready to hang out with Temari for one good last time. I swung my legs over my bed and took a good look at my room. It was decent. Blue walls, blue ceiling with clouds painted on them, and at night when it was dark I had glow-in-the-dark stars. I loved this room. I grew up in this room. This room is my sanctuary.

**It even has a balcony!**

_Yeh it does._

Why did my mom have to get some great job somewhere over yonder? Well I will tell you why. I currently live in a city called Suna, in Wind County. I lived above a Tea shop called Tsukiyama. My mom owns it now, she's a *Insert fancy job title* haha. All I knew was she/and family owned the Tea shop and it became "famous". My whole family owned it. My grandma, great grandma, so on and so forth. When my dad passed way, my mom became a work-aholic. She had funds and charities'. Always working, some days she didn't come home until 10 at night. That's when she wanted to expand our Tea shops. First she had one in Lightening County then Earth county Tea shops all over the world; it's pretty un-believe-able that it happened to us. A middle-class family, becoming a rich family in the span of 2 years. Soon our Tea became world known. People all over wanted our Tea. We had one of the largest booming companies. We had people working in fields, in the labs, everywhere. That's when Fire County wanted our Tea. My mom (her name is Suki) wanted to build a Tea shop there since my Grandma passed the shop over to us. So when they offered her a job and a place to live and a place to have a beautiful Tea shop (which was connected to a hot springs) she jumped on the opportunity.

I walked into my closet and striped. I have no idea what to wear. It's always hot here. Ya know it's a desert so it's extremely hot during the day and freezing cold at night. However right now it's 90' Fahrenheit. I'm rummaging through my closet which happens to be pretty good sized. I find a cute pair of shorts and a light blue tank top. I glance at the clock 10:00am! Oh man, I run into the kitchen which is downstairs grab some oranges, my keys and my cell phone and run to Temari's house.

I get there in record time. I flip open my phone it reads 10:15, and Temari lived 20 minutes walking distance.

**Damn you ran. FAST! **

_Haha yeh I know I am a BEAST!_

I walk up her steps and about to knock when the door slams open and there is a fuming Temari. Which I might add is a very frightening sight.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AT 10! WHERE WERE YOU!" she screamed in my face. Temari was wearing a beige T shirt and baggy army green shorts.

"Sorry babe, but I got some oranges, *insert smiley* hehe." I added nervously.

"OMB is that the oranges you guys get from FLORDIA?" she broke out in excitement. She was jumping up and down and smiling. She held out her hands and said to me, "You are totally forgiven my lovely sister."  
>(AN: OMB oh my Buddha)<p>

"Haha yeh, they are." I handed her one, and keeping myself one I asked "where's Gaara and Kankuro?"

"Oh they are still sleeping…I think" she stepped aside to let me in. We walked into the living room and we started to eat our oranges. Our history goes way back, hence the sister reference. We know each other through our fathers, her dad is the mayor of Suna, my dad (R.I.P) was his P.A..They were best friends since high school. So we have been all very close. Temari's mom passed way when Gaara was born. He is a year younger than I, Kankuro is the same age as me 15, and Temari is 16.

"Damn Temari do you have to scream this earlier in the morning" Kankuro said while coming down the stairs and Gaara in tow. "Seriously what the fu…SAKURA-Chan!" he ran at me and tackled me into a hug. Gaara just nodded in my direction while shaking his head at Kankuro.

"Kan' gets off of Sakura I highly doubt she likes you molesting her." Gaara said calmly while walking toward us.

"Shut up…" he looks at me with puppy eyes, "you don't mind me hugging you right Saku-chan?"

"Haha no, I don't mind it." I smiled at him awkwardly. Then he was pulled off of me by a pissed off Temari. I was slightly relieved.

"Well boys we are off to a day of CRAZY shopping ciao." Temari grabbed her car keys and grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the house.

"BYE GUYS." I yelled back. Kankuro jumped in the air waving back at me and Gaara well just did this smirk and acknowledge me;

**WOW! He's supa weird, even after all these years he smirks at you LOL!**

_No he's not, he's just different_.

* * *

><p>After 7 hours of shopping; and an UH-MAZ-ING lunch. I finally got home. I kicked open the door and set my bags down, turned around and waved at Temari pulling out of the parking lot drive way in her nice little Nissan. Man oh man I wish I could drive.

**Oh stop complaining at least you got some time to spend with her.**

_True, True._

I shut the door and my mom came to see what I bought. She was more excited than I was and I bought it… Moms I swear, these days are so nosy but I love her.

So this is what SAKURA HARUNO GOT TODAY!

-Pas-sun; 2 jeans and 2 long sleeve shirts.  
>-Zumies; bathing suit, flip flops, and matching shades.<br>-Charlotte Russe; 1 jean, 5 tanks, black flats.  
>-Hot topic; Coca tee, ISMFOF tee, and 3 pairs of skinny jeans.<br>-Arie; 5 underwear and 2 bras, oh and some pj's.  
>And a few books, I love, love, love to read.<p>

"Oh sweetie you got some nice things, did you eat anything?" asked my mother. She is simple but elegant. She has pink curly hair and blue eyes. I have pink straight hair and green eyes from my dad. She's fairly short; I get that from her too. I'm about 5'3''. Once I looked up and she was looking at me waiting for my answer.

"Yeah we ate at 2o'clock." I stated while picking up my bags. "We had some Dango's and rice" I was exhausted, my feet were aching and my legs felt like jello. I walked upstairs into our apartment/house. And dropped my things at the foot of my bed and walked into the shower, turned on the water and let warm up.

**You look like you got hit by a bus! **

_Haha thanks; your great! _

**That's what I'm for baby! Cha! **

_Oh okay sure; _

I stripped off my clothes for the second time today and stepped into the shower; it felt great like all of my worries were washing away. However when reality hit me and I started to get a little sad; I am really going to miss Temari. Thank god she can drive but it's like a 17 hour drive, to Konoha. I hopped out of the shower and grabbed my neon green towel and I started to comb out my hair. My hair is super duper long. My dad loved my hair it was straight like his and pink like my moms. He would always braid my hair. My dad (his name is Daiku) passed away 2 years ago; it hit our family like a ton of bricks. My mom started smiling less and working more.

_I mentioned before._

After a few months she started talking more to everyone again. I, however, always think about him. I never cried. He was dying of Cancer; I knew he wouldn't live much longer. The last day I saw him, he smiled at me and said "promise me to not cry and stay strong for you and your mother" Since then I grew stronger and stronger every day. I took tai-justu; he was a tai-master and had his own dojo. I never once cried. Now I feel like crying. Suna is my home and now I'm leaving my home. I put on my new red Pokka dotted blue pants and shirt and I glanced at my clock, it read 9:30pm. The last thing I thought before I fell asleep, if I was going to like Konoha.

I read my calendar. Today was my last day of the 9th grade. Summer vacation was starting. Everyone was chatting when to hang, what were the plans. I however stayed quiet all day. My friends knew why and tried to make me happier. But I just couldn't be happy knowing I was leaving everyone and everything I love. That meant I had only 1 week left before we leave. Almost everything was packed away. Only thing left was my old futon, blankets, and 1 week worth of clothes. I lay in bed for a few more minutes before I hopped into the shower.

I ran downstairs and I smelled the food coming from the kitchen. My mom, hands down, is the best cook EVER! I walked calmly into the kitchen and saw el Madre;

_I took 2 years of Spanish! _

**CHA! Madre is making that mean eggs and stir fired.**

_Hell Yeah! _

I sat down on the bar stool "Morning mom what ya cooking" I asked eagerly even though I already knew, but hey why not make conversation.

She giggled "Eggs and stir fired rice and veggies" She said while turn off the burner and bringing out the plates. "Sakura sweetie can you get some peach ice tea from the fridge?" she asked as setting the table/counter.

"Yeah no problemo!" I jumped up and grabbed two glasses and the pitcher of tea. I walked back over to the counter/table

**Fail?**

_Shut up? _

**YOU KNOW IM RIGHT! CHA!**

_Whatever freak. _

**I'm not the who's talking to herself.**

_You are MYSELF!_

"Sweetie you alright, you zoned out there?" she questioned me, with a confused expression itched onto her face while waving her hand in my face.

"Haha," I said nervously, yeah"

"Then come sit down and eat" She commanded.

* * *

><p>It's about 2am. The moon is high in the sky and its deadly quiet. You could drop a pin and hear it. I can't fall asleep.<p>

I glance at my clock it reads…2:07am.

I'm leaving in exactly, *looks at clock again* 2:08am, in 4 hours. I'm listening to iPod, Things that rhyme with orange by ISMFOF. My eyes are getting heavy now. It's *looks at clock again* 3:57am, 2 more hour. *YAWN*

**GO TO SLEEP GIRL! **

_Okay you don't have to yell._

I was getting more tired by the second. I tried to think of all of the good memories I had in Suna.

-_Flashback start_-

I was about 3 years old. I was in a park, swinging. All the kids were making fun of me, because I have pink hair.

"Hey shut up or I'm going to tell my dad on you!" yelled a blond girl. All the kids looked at her frightened.

"You're the mayor's daughter right?" one yelled at her. He looked about 3 or 4 years old.

"Yeah you punk I am and that pink haired girl is my best friend so you better start leaving her alone!" she yelled at them, they all started to ran away. That's when she turned to me and smiled "Hey Sakura why do you let them treat you like that?" she asked me quizzed.

"Oh Temari I don't know." I said sadly.

"Well from now you never have to worry about them….Would you like to come over for some ice cream? Your mom and dad are at my house" she asked me excitedly, eagerly waiting for my answer.

"Yeah" I smiled, jumped off the swing and ran toward her happily, let's go." We hooked arms, started skipping and giggling.

-_Flashback end_-

I smiled to the ceiling. I knew I couldn't stay away from Temari to long. I looked at my clock again it read...4:23am. I know I should have been sleeping now, but I just wanted to remember my last hours in Suna. I knew that I would come back every summer to be with the sand siblings. Its hard leaving not only am I leaving my friends but now I'm leaving my dad also. I heard a noise coming from my mom's room. She probably woke up. I wish I could just fall asleep, leave reality and let the dreams invade me.

-_Flashback start_-

I was running home, school is finally over!

**CHA ITS SUMMER! **

_Haha yeah and daddy is taking us out to ice cream._

I was 10 years old, with waist long pink hair and vibrant green eyes. When I got home, I yelled "Daddy! I'm home can we go now?" I was getting frantic.

"I'm in the kitchen sweet heart" my dad called from the kitchen.

**See you were freaking out for no reason.**

_Haha yeh I know._

I ran into the eating area, and saw my daddy sitting at the counter/table and he was sipping on some peach ice tea (he invented it).

"Hey daddy can we go please please pleaseeeeee!" I was begging to go. I was so excited to have some ice cream. I was jumping up and down with my hands on the counter/table wearing a big smile on my face. He looked up at me *sigh* and he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah we can go now" he said while putting his cup in the sink and walking to the mud room. He grabbed his favorite pair of sandals. "Let's go kiddo" and with that we were on our way to the ice cream parlor.

-_Flashback end_-

I heard a knock at the door and I glance at my clock 5:30A.M. "Hey Sakura we are leaving to the airport in 30 minutes be ready in 15 okay" my mom said and she headed downstairs.

I sat up and looked around my walls were white and the floor was clean. There was no dressers, no furniture nothing. It was all packed and in a truck on its way to Konoha. My mom gave the apartment and Tea shop to her sister, Hirki to take over. I am really going to miss this place.

I got up and grabbed my carry on. I changed from my pj's into jeans and a SkSk tee shirt. I walked down the stairs and meet my mom she half smiled at me

"Guess who's at the door" she said.

"Who?" who the hell would be at my door *looks at phone* at 5:48am! When I looked up again. "TEMARI!" I ran and jumped at her and we hugged for the longest time. When she pulled back she had tears in her eyes.

"Promise me you won't forget about me" she whispered to me.

"I promise" I said and let her go then I saw Gaara and Kankuro. "KANKURO!" I jumped at him. He smiled and hugged my tightly.

"Sakura don't forget about us okay." He said sternly.

"I won't don't worry I could never, ever forget about you guys." Now I started to cry. I looked at Gaara he was holding a bouquet of lilies.

**How does he know you love lilies?**

_I don't know inner, he is just a good friend. _

Only Gaara knew I observed, actually he was the one who taught me. "Gaara their beautiful." I took the flowers and hugged him. I know he doesn't like touching, I was surprised too, when he hugged me back and said.

"Don't forget what I taught you Sa-ku-ra" he whispered into my ear. He pulled away and smirked at me. "This is my all of us, father couldn't make it, he said he is truly sorry." Gaara looked away.

"Alright I wish we could stay longer but we got to catch a plane. I love you all. Come on Sakura." My mom motioned for me to follow her.

"Bye everyone I love you" and I got into the car and we pulled out of the parkinglot/driveway.

**I'm going to miss them so much!**

_Me too inner, me too._

**ONTHEPLANE!**

Hello everyone uhhh...we are 5 minutes away from landing; uhhh... if you please fasten your seat belts and uhhh...thank you for flying with AIRJAPAN" bleeeeeep "sorry about that uhhh... ha ha" Said a manly man voice I assume it was the captain.

After a 5 hour flight we were finally landing I looked out the window and all I saw was trees and lakes and tall buildings.

**OH man this place is BOOT-I-FUL! **

_Yeah inner it is, really beautiful. _

I looked down at my little black book it said "promise me to never cry and stay strong" and then I cried. My mom looked at me and she suddenly had tears in her eyes also, she grabbed my hand and closed her eyes.

"Welcome to Konoha folks" said a flight attendant.

* * *

><p>Ookayy so heyy; my pen-name is Tema-Sama; and I hope you liked the first chapter; I will make the chapters longer; Review please (:<p> 


	2. Meeting the Uchiha's

Thank you everyone for reviewing, it really made my day.

**BLAH inner**

*action *

_Me talking to inner_

-_Flashback_-

WTB: What the Buddha

OMB: Oh my Buddha

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters or settings I just own the plot (:

ENJOY (:

* * *

><p>We pulled up to my new home.<p>

**This place is a MANSION! **

_OMB its huuuge!_

We had a "U" shaped driveway that led to two gates. If you kept going straight it led to a garage. There was a huge fountain accented with a beautiful garden that was composed of a variety of exotic flowers. The steps leading to the house were made of the most expensive marble.

**WTB MARBLE? **

_Haha I feel rich (: _

I walked up the steps and noticed the front doors were French styled.

_Since when did we have money to buy these kinds of doors?_

**IDK sistah, but momma be getting it in mhmm. **

_Yeah I guess so. Damn look at the foyer! _

I swung the doors open and there before me was the biggest chandelier I have seen in my very short life. It was gold and silver, and probably weighed 100 tons.

**THAT LIGHT IS WHAT I CALL A WASTE OF MONEY! **

"Sakura, go pick your room out. There are 4 bedrooms upstairs and 2 down. I get the master room by the way!" yelled my mother. "It's the last door on the right."

_Damn it she had to say the last part. _

I looked around for a little (AN: in Haunted Mansion the stairs have two ways to get upstairs, but in this story it's not square shaped its curved and the kitchen is through the stairs like in Haunted Mansion). The stairs were the blackest wood with reclaimed hardwood floors. There was a double door in between the stairs. To my left was, I assume, the living room and to my right was two closed doors and a hallway.

I kicked off my shoes and ran towards the stairs leading to my left and looked around. There were 5 doors total.

Three on my left and three on my right, but my mom said there was only 5 rooms up here…Guess one is like a office or something.

**Let's go left! **

_Right it is._

**Bitch.**

_I love you too. _

I opened the first door on my right.

**All of these doors are wooden, HOW OLD IS THIS HOUSE?**

The room was simple, bigger than my old room. It had a bathroom and a walk-in closet. It was a nice room, maybe for a guest not for me though.

**NO! **

_Yeah you're right too small haha. _

I walked across the hall and opened the door to find a study/office. Okay I was right, and the master room already had a identification that is was my mothers.

**Off to the LEFT!**

I closed the door and ran down the hallway to the last door (AN: her room is the second master bedroom). I swung it open.

**It's BLUE! **

_This room is mine!_

It was bigger than the first room. On the left side of the room the floor was raised by several steps exposing an upper level. It also had my new king sized Tempur Pedic mattress on it.

_Mom must have had this made for me._

**OMB, OUTER, THERE'S A BALCONY!**

I stopped and slowly looked at the direction inner pointed at. My eyes widened as I saw a double glass door with pale blue curtains covering. I opened both of the doors and a gust of wind hit my face. I walked out onto the balcony and saw the sun setting over the trees. It was so beautiful. The sky was orange-y purple. I turned my head quickly to the trees below me.

**Do you think that was what I think it is? **

_Yeah someone was watching us._

I kept looking around. The forest was quiet, excluding the wind. I tried looking for some movement, however I realized they must have noticed that I had caught them... or it, I did a 180, marched into my room and closed the doors. I took another good look around. There was an open arch on my left exposing my closet. All of my clothes were still folded neatly in the boxes. Waiting to be put away which I was not going to do just yet. The floor was wooden, like the rest of the house. My bed already had my sheets and comforter on it. Next to my near the balcony was my desk and laptop placed on it. I had a flat screen on the opposite wall, directly in front of my bed.

There was one door next to the door I came in from. I opened it and there in front of me was my dream bathroom. It was long with a tub on the right side and across from it was a stand-in shower. The sink was on the left side. The toilet was across from the sink.

_OMB I'm in love. _

**Yeah right, sistah, go look around the rest of the house! **

_Good idea inner. _

I ran down the right side of the stairs and down the hallway there was another set of double doors on the right and on the left was the dining room**. **

**ONE BIG-ASS TABLE! **

_I agree. _

I turned to the big oak doors and pushed one open or, well, tried. It was at least 8ft tall, and…

**AND IT'S OAK THE HEAVIEST WOOD! **

_And you say I complain? Haha. _

**Shut up. **

I gave it a good push and it creaked open. It's a library. A very dusty library.

_Damn_.

There were books aligned on all of the walls, and it reached the ceiling. There were some separate shelves that also ran along the left side.

**How many rows of shelves are there?**

_I think like 6 or 7. _

On the right were two tables and a huge, and I meanhuge, windows on the north wall from where I'm standing. I walked over to it, and looked at the curtains. The main drapes were brownish red, and the light curtain was white with brown embroidery. I opened them and it looked out on the front yard and oversaw the driveway.

**WHOA! Can it get better?**

I left the library and went into the foyer and found my mom talking to the movers, I stayed hidden.

"What do you mean I owe extra?" My mom questioned the mover guy, who happened to have a good 2 feet on her. She had her hand on her hip and leaned on her right leg giving off an offensive attitude.

"Well Ma'am you were late." He said very calmly.

**Yeah for now he don't know who he's messing with! **

_Haha true, true._

"ACTUALLY, I AM ON TIME! I SAID I WOULD BE HERE AT 2:00PM!" She was screaming at the guy now_._

_ I think he's starting to crack, look at his eyes. _

**Haha! Yeah he's tremblin'.**

"It is only 1:36PM! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She kicked him out as quickly as possible. I came out from around the corner.

"Hey mom everything okay? I heard yelling," I asked her.

"Yeah baby, just ignorant people." She looked at me sincerely and started to walk away.

**Ask her about the house already.**

_Alright already. _"Mom?" she stopped and looked at me. "How old is the house?" I asked her. She looked at a second longer and raised her brow.

"It is about 300 years old." She said and started to walk into the kitchen. I ran after her.

"Wait mom!" She kept walking until she reached the fridge and pulled out the peach ice tea.

"Want some?" she pulled out a glass and looked at me.

"Sure. Mom, how did we get this much money and what's the history of this place?" I questioned her. She was used to me always asking questions. She actually loved the fact that I questioned everything. She said it was because I was curious and my dad always told me that knowledge was the key to everything.

"Well sweet heart, I saved a lot of money and worked a lot," she said while sipping on some tea. "And the history, wow, where to start? Well my family is from Suna and your father's is from Konoha."

"Really? Then how…" she cut me off by raising her hand, effectively silencing me.

"I went to the University of Konoha and my roommate was your father's cousin. She introduced us." My mom looked at little distant like she wasn't talking to me but reliving the moment. "Our first date was in this house, in your room to be exact; well it was his room at the time." She looked at me for a second and sipped her drink again.

"So this is dad's old house?"

**DAMN DADDY GOT IT IN!**

_Yeah no kidding_.

"Yes after his parents died, he and his sister Daki owned it. Since she was 7 years older than your father she already had a family and did not want the house and gave it to him and everything inside it." She had small tears in her eyes. "However your father agreed to come to Suna and live there with me."

_So mom now owns this gigantic house-_

**YOU MEAN MANSION GIRLY! **

_STOP CUTTING ME OFF! _

**Alright you got it.**

"So you own…" the doorbell cut me off. Both my mom and I turned to the kitchen doors. Angrily someone is interrupting me.

**WHO COULD THAT BE?**

"Sakura why don't you go see who that is?" she smirked at me and motioned me toward the door. "Go on, I will be in the kitchen." I walked through the kitchen doors, past the chandelier to the over fancy French cherry oak doors. I opened them and their stood a mother, her husband and two boys.

**TWO VERY SEXY BOYS, YUMMY!**

_Shut up._

"Hello and welcome to Rosecrest community. I am Mikoto Uchiha this is my husband Fugaku Uchiha and my two boys Itachi and Sasuke," said this dark haired lady, smiling. She looked so happy to be meeting a stranger. The duck-ass hair looking kid looked shocked. Probably 'cause I wasn't falling in love him.

**AS IF YOU WERE A FANGIRL, PLEASE! **

_I know, retard. _

The older one, Itachi was checking me out. Not in an "I want that all over me" way but more like "Not a fangirl, interesting" way. I didn't care who these people were, I just wanted them gone.

"OMB Mikoto, Fugaku!" screamed my mother. Fugaku smiled at her and Mikoto's eyes widened. I turned my head and raised a brow.

**Who is this BITCH? **

_I don't know wtf why is he staring at me! _

**I DON'T KNOW! Maybe he knows you're an observer. **

_Yeah because he is trying to read me I can feel it._

"Suki?" yelled Mikoto and they ran, hugged each other and giggled. "It's been too long, is this your daughter?"

"Yes, this is Sakura. Sweetie, why don't you bring our guests into the living room while Mikoto and I get the refreshments, alright?" she asked me, as if I had a choice.

"Yeah sure." I started walking into the living room. "Make yourselves comfortable." I realized the younger kid, Sasuke kept staring at me and the older one, Itachi, seemed like he had better things to do.

_Damn where's my black book when I need it?_

**It's in your back pocket, retard. **

_Oh haha. _

I reached for it and grabbed the pen that was on the table and wrote down "Uchiha Itachi". He looked at me like he knew I was writing about him. He lifted his brow and smirked at me. His eyes questioned me, daring me to keep writing. I didn't. I put my book back in my pocket, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Where is the restroom?" asked Itachi while staring into my eyes as if he could read me so well. Sasuke looked up quickly at Itachi then at me.

**Kid looks scared.**

_Yeah I know lol._

I got up and motioned him to follow. He got up and looked at the doors and then my mother and Mikoto walked into the room, giggling and holding trays of food.

"Let's go out on the back patio," suggested my mother.

"Hn. I've got somewhere to go, may I be excused?" asked the youngest son.

_Hn? Is that even a word?_

**Not that I know of. **

I glanced at Itachi. He, just barely, narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

**Oh older bro don't like the baby bro. **

_I wonder why?_

"Oh of course dear, Fugaku come with us!" said Mikoto all in one breath. Fugaku got up and walked towards the giggling women and Sasuke slipped his hands into his pockets, got up, and walked towards the front door. Itachi looked down on me. He had on black slacks and a tight black tee. You could see the outlines of his muscles.

**Buddha he is ripped! **

_He caught me staring. _

**Who cares?**

"Sa-ku-ra," he whispered in my ear. "Where is the restroom?" he looked into my eyes again.

"First door on the right, in the foyer, near the front door," I said without breaking eye contact.

"Thank you." And he walked right over there; if I wasn't watching him I wouldn't even have heard him.

**He's quiet on his feet, hm? **

_Very quiet. _

I pulled out my book again and wrote this after his name:

Uchiha Itachi

-Oldest brother.  
>-Quiet.<br>-Interesting.  
>-Reads people.<br>-Smooth talker.  
>-Dislikes little bro. Why?<p>

When Itachi got out of the bathroom he smiled at me and asked me to pass on a message to his mom saying he was going out with some friends. I walked him to the door and he said, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Sa-ku-ra." I loved the way he rolled my name off his tongue.

**WHOA WAIT! You love what?**

_I mean…ugh._

He was already gone before I realized it. I shut the door and headed upstairs to start unpacking.

_Oh man, this is going to be a long day. _

I pulled out my cell and texted Temari that I missed her and to call me when she got out of work. I looked up and sighed_. _

_I wonder who was watching me earlier. _

**Me too, outer.**

* * *

><p>Itachi POV<p>

My mother heard we had neighbors moving in today and insisted that we properly introduced them into the community. She asked me to tag along because she said that I am too anti-social. If she only knew. My phone went off in my pocket it read:

From: Pein  
>Msg: Meeting at HQ, be there by 6.<p>

I looked at the clock it said 3:00PM. So I have about two and a half hours before I have to head out. I heard a knock at my door and it creaked open and my mother stuck her head in.

"Come on, Itachi, we're leaving now," she said softly. "Be nice." Haha. I texted Pein back.

To: Pein.  
>Msg: I will be there.<br>Sent.

I slipped my phone back into my pocket, put my shoes on and calmly started walking down the stairs. I met up with Sasuke. He glared at me. _As if he could scare me. Weak._ I got another text. It was from Pein again.

From: Pein  
>Msg: Learn about your neighbor, daughter of CEO of Tsukiyama.<p>

I knew he would ask me this. I wondered what she had done to get noticed by Akatsuki. Oh well, too late now.

To: Pein  
>Msg: Yeah no problem.<br>Sent.

"Itachi, are you ready?" asked my mother. She was so happy that she could meet someone new. She very much disliked the Yamanakas. Especially since their daughter, Ino, was over obsessed with Sasuke and I. However, she was nice to them since my father and Ino's father worked together.

"Yes." I smiled at her and she smiled back. Once we reached the home, I was kind of expecting the girl to fawn over Sasuke and I. But oh, was I wrong. A young girl about 15, 16 answered the door. She looked torn between "who the fuck are these people" and "what the fuck, we just moved in."

"Hello and welcome to Rosecrest community. I am Mikoto Uchiha this is my husband Fugaku Uchiha and my two boys Itachi and Sasuke," said my mother happily. The girl still looked like she didn't give a rat's ass who we were. Sasuke looked shocked that she wasn't all over him. However, I was getting interested.

"OMB Mikoto, Fugaku!" screamed, I assumed, was the CEO, Suki Haruno. The girl turned slowly around and raised her brows at her mother. I think she knows I'm watching her, because one eye is on me and the other on her mother.

"Suki?" yelled my mother and they ran, hugged each other and giggled. "It's been too long, is this your daughter?"

"Yes, this is Sakura. Sweetie, why don't you bring our guests into the living room while Mikoto and I get the refreshments, alright?" asked Suki. Mhm…. So her name is Sakura. I pulled out my cell and started to text Pein.

To: Pein  
>Msg: The daughter of the CEO of Tsukiyama, name is Sakura Haruno.<br>Sent.

When I looked up Sakura looked at her mother, with the oddest expression. Was she confused or mad? She was beginning to become hard to understand.

"Yeah, sure," she stated and walked us into the living room. "Make yourselves comfortable," she said and looked at Sasuke quickly. She noticed him staring at her.

_She doesn't seem to notice that I'm watching her, does she? _

That's when she reached for her back pocket and pulled out a small black book. She was scribbling something down. I looked up and saw the reflection in the ceiling; it said my name…is she observing me? She looked up at me and frowned. I lifted my brow and smirked at her. I dared her to keep writing. She didn't, in fact she put the book away, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Where is the restroom?" I asked Sakura. She looked at me, probably wondering why I asked her that. Sasuke on the other hand looked shocked that I even talked to her. She got up and motioned me to follow. I got up and looked at the doors hearing a noise and there was my mother and Suki walking into the room, giggling and holding trays of food.

"Let's go out on the back patio," said Suki. My mother was glad she suggested that.

"Hn. I've got somewhere to go, may I be excused?" asked my foolish brother. I narrowed my eyes at him. I glanced over at Sakura she looked confused. Probably, because she never heard of my brother's poor excuse of a word. I noticed her eyes were on me.

"Oh of course dear, Fugaku come with us!" my mother stated and father stood up and walked towards the giggling women. Sasuke also stood up walked towards the front door.

I looked down on Sakura. She was short, max 5'3". She wore shorts and a green tank top. She had cute curves coming in and nice legs. Her skin was flawless. She caught me staring and I leaned toward her face and placed my lips by her ear.

"Sa-ku-ra," I blew in her ear. "Where is the restroom?" I looked into her large green eyes again. Her eyes narrowed slightly. She knew I was in a hurry.

"First door on the right, in the foyer, near the front door," she said quickly without breaking eye contact.

"Thank you." I stood up straight and made sure I made no noise. I heard her shift her weight and pull something out. _The black book. _She scribbled more this time. Mhm, wonder what she wrote about me this time.

Itachi POV still

10 dark figures sat at a table, none of them speaking a word. All of them looking at our leader waiting for the questions.

"What did you find out about Sakura Haruno?" asked our leader.

"Sakura Haruno, daughter of Suki Haruno, CEO of Tsukiyama Tea. Age: sixteen, height: approximately 5'3", weight: 110lbs to 125lbs," I stated in monotone.

"She is unbelievably smart. I know her through my cousin Gaara. He taught her the art of observation," said Sasori. The others looked either shocked or slightly interested.

"Yes, I noticed she jots down notes about people in a little black book; she started to observe me," I told everyone while looking at Pein.

"Interesting. Alright, this meeting is over. Itachi, stay," said Pein.

"Yes, Pein?" I asked.

"I want you to befriend Sakura Haruno. That is an order." Pein had a very serious look. I knew better than to refuse an order.

"How long do I have to befriend her?" I asked him, staring into his eyes.

"Three weeks. Now, go." Pein started to leave also. I started my way back home from HQ. It was a two mile hike but I enjoyed the quiet forest. Sakura you are mine.

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

I was laying in bed thinking about today's events, mother already went to sleep. I am suddenly aware I live in this beautiful mansion. I miss Suna, and the sand siblings. After the Uchihas left I went to unpack and relax, listen to my music. I learned we had a built in stereo system throughout the house. But you could make it only playing music in your room. This also had a connected intercom thingy too. I was getting sleepy and I decided I thought enough for my first night. I was looking forward for tomorrow to relax with my mommy.

**Good night kiddo.**

_Nite._

* * *

><p>Heyy so this is the second chapter. Hoped you liked it. Review Please:]<p>

-Tema-Sama(:


	3. Shopping

**BLAH inner**

*action*

_Thoughts, talking to inner_

-_Flashback_-

WTB: What the Buddha

OMB: Oh My Buddha

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters or settings I just own the plot (:

Enjoy (:

* * *

><p>So it's been about a week since we moved in and we finally have the tea shop running. It is fairly large and modern looking. Inside there are private booths and open ones. We also have a full bar. The hot spring is in the back, and it is amazing.<p>

**OMB is that place BOOTY-FUL.**

_Hell yeah it is._

It's a cute shop on the edge of the city. Oh, and guess what: I work there, too. So not only do I have to move to unknown area #1, I have to work at unknown #2 also. But today I am shopping for some rugs and a mini-fridge. I only found one rug I liked; it was white-ish, pale blue like my curtains. But it was too big so I had it ordered smaller, and it's going to be here in TWO weeks!

**Be patient. **

_I am, but come on, two weeks? _

**Excuses love. **

Besides my rug problem, I found a mini-fridge but el Madre needs to pick it up. It's white and it stands two feet tall. Now I just need my drinks to put in it.

Oh, now on the other hand, Itachi Uchiha is following me. I'm serious. I was walking around the inner-city and I turn around and there he is acting all nonchalant. Well, I only saw him twice but I don't think this is a coincidence. This city is HUGE! It can't be a coincidence.

_Like, what the fuck_.

**RIGHT! He's a creep! But…a sexy creep!**

_Yea. ..Wait what?_

Something vibrated in my pocket. For a second I was freaked out, but I realized it was my cell (by the way I got a Blackberry Curve). It was a text from Temari. I smiled instantly.

From: Temari-chan  
>Heyy girlllyyy. I miss you sooo much ): dad said I can visit you when<br>everything is settled. Just let me know when you are. I love you sisstah

My smile widen when I finished reading the text. I miss this girl way too much. Shut up, I know it's only been a week. But being friends since the dipper days, you would miss her too. I clicked the reply button and started to text away.

To: Temari-chan  
>Heyy sisstah, oh I miss you so much. Everyone here is weirdoes.<br>I met the Uchiha's. Tell your dad I love him (: I love you too  
>Sent.<p>

I waited for her to text me back, but I kept my eyes open for Itachi and any potential creeps. I went back to thinking of Temari. I hope she can come up soon. We would stay up late and talk about boys…

**You are such a girl. **

_Shut up! _

I looked around for Itachi again.

**Just in case he's following you or... **

_Be quiet._

I felt another vibration and whipped out my phone.

From: Temari-chan  
>YOU MET THEM! OH man Saku-chan that's UH-MAZ-ING!<br>I met them once since my dad worked with him, that's crazy!  
>Hey... I got to go call me later and tell me all the hot stuff about them.<p>

I smiled at her text. She may be the most girlish tom-boy I have ever met. I decided I will texted her and said I'd tell her about it tomorrow. But back to the point, I noticed Itachi following me again. So I kept on walking and taking unnecessary turns. Wondering if he looked kinda confused or not. I finally lost him I think, oh but how wrong I was. When I looked around, I noticed I was lost in the process of losing him.

_Shit_.

**Haha, stupid girl**.

_Yeah thanks inner, do you know where we are? _

**No ma'am I do not, your fault anyways. **

_Right_.

I tried walking back to the main street to only find more empty roads. Where is everyone? I checked my phone, it read, 8:47pm.

_Damn I have been running for 3hours almost. I should call my mom. _

**Yeah you retard! **

I went through my contacts and came to el Madre and I clicked dial. It started ringing and I quickly put it to my ear.

_"Hello? Sakura," _my mom said into the phone.

_"Hey mom, I'm completely lost!" _I said quickly to her looked quickly around and found a street sign and a corner store.

_"I'm on Jay Street near the corner store," _I said to her quickly_._

_"What are you doing out there… never mind about that, don't worry; I am coming, stay right there and don't move. Okay? I love you." _She sounded like she was pissed and worried, but slightly relieved.  
><em><br>"Thanks mom, I love you too." _I pulled the phone away from my ear and hung up.

I slipped my phone away and I started to take in my surroundings. I realized that the corner store was still open and…

**OMB the famous ITACHI UCHIHA! **

_WTF what is he doing here, oh shit he's looking at me._

**Babe he is so stalking you. **

Just as she said that he exited the store and made a bee line toward me. On the outside I looked completely calm and collected but on the inside I was a nervous wreck.

_OMB, OMB, OMB...What do I do? _

**Chill out! What is he gonna do?**

_That's the thing, he's been following me and I know it: this is so not a coincidence! It's just that I don't know why and it's been bugging me! _

**Well you're in luck love, because he's right in front of you.**

The second inner said that, I looked up and I was staring into the slightly amused obsidian eyes of Itachi Uchiha. He looked down on me and smirked. I narrowed me eyes at him and he took a dangerously close step to me. He looked straight into my eyes and I started to back up, step after step my back hit a tree. I gasped and suddenly I felt very afraid of him now. His lips were right by my ear and he blew softly. I could feel the smirk on his face.

"Sa-ku-ra what are you doing in this part of town?" he whispered into my ear very huskily. I shivered slightly and took in a quick breath. He pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"I'm taking a long walk, _Itachi-kun,_" I said in a very low sultry voice. His brows rose slightly and his smirk grew.

"Would you like…," he began, but was cut off by the roaring of a car.

**_MY MOMMY!_**

I looked behind and smiled. Mom you are my savior!

**Haha yeh! **

_Whoopie! _

"Sorry Itachi, but that's my ride." I smirked at him and he narrowed his eyes at me. Then he quickly kissed my cheek and turned down the street. He turned back and even in the dark I saw his smug look.

"See you soon Sa-ku-ra," He called back to me as he started to blend in the darkness.

**Whoa! He just disappeared. **

_Yeah and see me soon? AS IF! _

**He's your next-door neighbor babe, you can't really avoid him. **

_Shut it._

Then I let go of the breath I was holding and closed my eyes. My mom pulled right up next to me.

"Sakura, are you okay? Get in the car, its cold out." She looked extremely worried and I ran around the car and hopped in. "What the fuck were you doing out here? Do you know dangerous it is out in this area?"

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking when I was walking around town and took too many turns and got lost." I looked straight out the window. I noticed we were driving past many trees and saw some movement within the backwoods. I looked closer; something was running in there. I tilted my head.

_What could be running that fast?_

**I don't know sisstah. **

I glanced at the MPH meter and it said 75/77 MPH.

_What the…_

I looked closer and then... there was nothing. Absolutely nothing was there, the trees disappeared and some black shadow was at the edge of it.

_Do you think my mind is playing tricks on me? _

**No sweetie I saw it too. **

"What mom? Were you talking?" I looked at her and she looked extremely worried.

"Yes, I said we have a dinner party tomorrow with the Uchiha's at 7:30." She kept her eyes on the road. I blinked and stared at her face. Inner wasn't as shocked as I was.

**So much for avoiding him haha! **

_Gah this is…_

**Inconvenient. **

_Yes! _

Then I realized she was waiting for an answer. 

"Is it formal, or causal?" I said a little too quickly. She looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "Sorry, I would just like to know." I cast my eyes down and looked at her through my hair. She sighed and looked at me oddly.

"Semi-formal, I expect you to dress respectfully. Other CEO's will be attending." She turned onto our street and suddenly asked, "Do you like Sasuke or Itachi?" We pulled into our driveway and stopped in front of the garage. It hadn't stopped raining, in fact it got worse. I was gaping at her. "Close your mouth, you look like a fish," she giggled at me.

"No mom I don't like them, I don't even know them!" My brows were raised and she just smiled and pressed the garage opener. "Why would you even ask that?" I kept my eyes on her.

"Well, they are very handsome boys, and Itachi is 18 and Sasuke is only a year younger than you."

_I think she is trying to hook me up with them!_

**Yes! Do it! Do it! Do it! DO…**

_SHUT UP ALREADY! _

"Yeah I guess they're good looking, but still: no, sorry." I got out of the car and headed for the door that leads into the house. I turned around and found my mom staring at me.

"Well okay sweetheart, go get changed and I'll have dinner ready for you." She shooed me with her hand and I went upstairs to change.

* * *

><p>I woke up around 8:30. Inner was yelling in my head.<p>

**GET UP! **

_Why? _

**You need to buy something nice for Itachi and... **

_EXCUSE ME? _ I sat up quickly. _Itachi? I don't even like him, why should I dress up for him? _

**Sure you don't, but it is semi-formal and you should look decent. **

_I don't! And you're right, mom would like that. _

**Well alright, sure, your mom…then at least admit he's sexy and you want him (insert evil smirk). **

_Okay sure, inner. I'll go out of my way to "impress" Itachi._

**Yes! **

I got up and stretched, yawned and swung my legs over my bed. My feet touched the cold, hard wood floor. I raced to my bathroom, stripped my clothes and hopped into the stand-up shower. I usually take cold/semi-warm showers but today I took a rather colder shower.

**More like freezing Saku!**

She said that in the most sarcastic way ever.

_Shut up hahaha it is barely even cold._

**What do you mean BARELY?**

After my quick cold shower, I blow dried my hair and pulled it up into a high pony-tail. I slipped into my closet and pulled on black shorts and a pinkish-purple tank top, applied some chap-stick. Just to race downstairs_. _

_Damn, I am running everywhere today. _

**Damn right you are! It's all for Itachi huh? **

_EW! No._

**Sure…haha. **

I got into the kitchen and my mom was drinking coffee. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning sweetheart, what's the hurry? I heard you running laps earlier." She smiled at me and waited for me to respond while sipping her coffee.

"Oh, I'm going out to find suitable attire for tonight's evening." I blinked a few times and realized how formal I sounded. So I started to giggle. Mom looked completely shocked then she started full on laughing. After a few minutes she nodded her head. "Sorry, I am just getting something nice since I don't have anything."

"Sure, your bike is in the garage have fun and be SAFE!" She got up and headed out the kitchen to do her "things".

**YEAH! SHOPPING TIME! BA-BE!**

AFEWHOURSLATER

By the time it was lunch I had already hit my favorite stores. I was sitting at the food court, with my bags at my feet, eating pizza. My new outfit was black skinnies from Pac-sun and a light green sequin top from Charlotte Russe with a pair of black flats. I also got some green earrings to match my top. I was pretty much satisfied with what I got. That's when I heard some girls giggling right next to my table.

"Like, Oh My Buddha, did you guys, like, see him?" said one girl with blonde hair in a high pony tail.

"Duh, of course I did Ino-pig, he is my BOYFRIEND!" screeched a red headed girl with glasses.

**So the blonde's name is Ino. **

_Yeah, fan girls. _I rolled my eyes at them, as they continued to cat fight and people wonder why I never had many friends that were girls…They cause sudden bleeding of the ears and permanent ear damage.

"Your boyfriend!You wish, FOUR EYES!" Ino yelled back.

**Ino... isn't that the Yamanaka's daughter? **

_I don't know who they are. _

**Madre was telling you all this stuff on the plane ride. **

_I kinda wasn't listening to her. _

**Of course you weren't.**

"Yeah, my boyfriend! Who'd you think you're calling four eyes, PIG?" They were seriously causing a scene. I rolled my eyes again at them.

"You, Karin!" She got in the girls face now. "Back off my man!"

"SASUKE IS NOT YOUR MAN!" Karin yelled back at her. They were seriously annoying me now. 

**They are talkin' bout your man's younga bro! **

_My man?_

"Can you two shut the hell up?" They snapped their heads at me. I'd had just about enough of them.

"Who do you think you are?" Ino yelled, flailing her arms.

"Yeah, bitch!" Karin got her, trying to size me up.

That's when I saw Itachi walk up to me. Pushing past the girls, he smirked at me. I raised my brows and just to narrow my eyes at him.

"OMB Itachi-kun! I love you." Karin went to grab him but Ino pushed her so she can get him first.

"Back off four eyes!" Ino was pushing her and Karin was pushing back. "He's mine!" Karin stopped pushing on Ino and stared at me. I realized why. Itachi was ignoring them and acknowledging me. Ino also realized this and started to glare at me.

**Which I might add is a horrible attempt of a glare. **

_Yeah you're right, love._

**Duh. **

"Who is this weird pink haired FREAK?" This girl screeches too much.

"Itachi-kun what are…?" Karin got cut off when Itachi lifted his hand to silence her. She quickly shut her lips.

"Sakura-chan," he looked at me seductively. "My mother told me about the dinner party tonight and I was wondering if I could pick you up before hand?" He asked me…

**More like DEMANDED! **

_Wow…_

I looked at him and decided I was going to decline before I got rudely interrupted. I honestly don't understand how she even has the voice to admit such high frequency noise. It's unbelievable, truly unbelievable.

"Itachi! Don't ask that BITCH, ask me INSTEAD!" screeched the blonde.

**AGAIN!**

"NO! Itachi-kun, I am much better looking than both of them!" screamed the red head.

**Dear lord… **

_Lol._

"Sa-ku-ra?" he slightly narrowed his eyes at me. 

_I don't think I can say no… _

**YES! BITCHEZ!** **YES!**

"I would love to. Thank you." I smiled at him and I glanced at the gaping girls. "**Oh, and ladies close your mouths don't want to catch flies, do ya?**"

_Jeez_ _Inner! _

**Sorry I had to (insert evil giggle). **

"I'll pick you up at 6:45, see you soon _Sa-ku-ra._" He smirked at me and turned to glare that the yelling girls. "Leave her alone. Got it?" he spoke to them as if they were little children who didn't listen.

"Yes, Itachi-kun," they said in unison.

**Wow, what WIMPS! LIKE…CHIMPS Hhaaahahhaaa…**

_You always say something so incredibly ridiculous. _

**No I am very rational, ho. **

_You just called yourself a ho._

**I don't care, bitch!**

Itachi suddenly kissed my cheek and handed me a card. When I looked at it, I realized it had his cell number on it. By the time I realized he left I was alone with two …wimp chimps.

**SCORE! YES! We got Itachi-fucking-Uchiha's number! And they are so wimpy and chimpy.**

_Omb, this is sad._

I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on my face and I looked up at the two clearly pissed off girls.

"Stay away from my Itachi, okay freak?" said the red head.

"Right, sure, because he really wants you." With that said, those two started to scream and yell, causing yet another scene. I just got up and left with all of my purchases.

* * *

><p>I got home around 1:30 and put all of my things away, and my mother of course, being a nosy person she is, came up to my room to check things out.<p>

"I love the green shirt; you are just like me when I was young." And el madre looked up and her eyes got dazed.

**She's thinking about dad. **

_Yeah I know._

"Mom, you want to see a movie tomorrow or something?" I hoped she didn't realize I was changing the subject.

"Sure, that would be awesome. Well I must run some errands and I'll be back before 5. I love you," she said, and she kissed my forehead and walked out of my room. I decide to take a nap in the meantime.

I woke with a start I felt something staring at me. I took in my surroundings. I was in my room. Everything was in place but my balcony door was creaked open.

**What the...? **

_I don't know… weird, I didn't have it open at all._

I looked at my clock and it read 4:45. El madre should be home soon. I got up and headed for the bathroom to freshen up. That's when I noticed the note on my desk. I picked it up and on the front had my name written in script.

Sakura.

I am writing to you because you are simply gorgeous from your pale skin to your bright green eyes. I love your pink hair; I just want to run my fingers through it. I will write to you often my love.

A.

Dear lord. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was beyond confused; who the heck could've gotten in without the alarm going off?

**A spy! Omb! **

_You're dramatic._

**And you're not? **

_Shut it._

I decided I would deal with this later. So I put the love letter aside to get ready for the dinner party I just HAD to attend. I went back to the bathroom to wash my face and spray my hair to stay curly. I pulled my hair back with a black pin and had a small poof at the top. I put on light blush, mascara and lip gloss. Inner kept saying…yelling…to put on more but I wanted to keep it simple. It was about 6:50 when I was completely finished. I had my whole outfit on and had my black Kathy handbag.

Mommy called me down when Itachi arrived.

**HE IS FINE AS HELL!**

_OMB he is! _

He was wearing black slacks and a red button down shirt. He looked like he just walked out of a magazine

"Sakura, you look stunning." He smiled at me, no he smirked. Uchiha's do not smile. "Are you ready?" he asked. I walked towards him and he kissed my hand and led me out the door. Not knowing within 3 hours I would be kidnapped.

R&R. Also I have been rewriting this story so no confusion out there.

Tema-Sama :3


End file.
